


Secrets | H.Hyunjin x Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Me: Omg Alex, did you see the new Stray Kids M/V??: Umm sorry? I'm not Alex, who are you?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Me: Omg Alex, did you see the new Stray Kids M/V!?

??: Umm sorry? I'm not Alex, who are you? 

Me: Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were my friend. My name is Y/n what's urs?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyunjin pov

Shit, what should I tell her? That I'm Hyunjin? No that would be stupid, umm how about my English name yea that works.

Me(Hyunjin): Hi Y/n my name is Sam

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y/n pov

Sam, that's a nice name, wait... I don't their pronouns.

Me: Nice to meet you, Sam, if you don't mind me asking what are your pronouns?

Sam: Oh right, he/him

Me: Oh ok, well I gtg I'm gonna go text Alex now since ur obviously not him.


	2. Chapter 2

No one's pov

Me: Hey Alex, you'll never guess what happened

Alex: Wdym? What happened are you ok? Did something bad happen?

Me: Omg Alex yes I'm totally fine

Me: So, when I went to go text you earlier I texted the wrong person

Alex: Wait what were you gonna text me about?

Me: Oh right, did you see the Stray Kids M/V?

Alex: Wait, but what if this is like one of those FanFics

Me: Where are you going with this?

Alex: What I'm saying is, what if he's secretly an idol or something, or you end up falling in love

Alex: Or better, both

Me: Alex you know that only happens in FanFics, why would it ever happen irl

Me: To me especially

Alex: Whatever, just don't come to me when you find out he likes you


	3. Chapter 3

Y/n pov

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I got up and looked for something to wear, then did my hair. I went out into the kitchen and took an apple off the counter. "Bye Mom, I'm going to school now", I yelled from the doorway and went to the bus stop. While waiting for the bus I decided to check on Sam, maybe he goes to my school.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Hey Sam I was wondering what school do you go to?

Sam: Oh, I don't go to school I graduated high school and got a job right after.

Me: Oh ok, I was wondering if you went to my university

Me: I have to go now my bus is here

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked up and saw the bus so I put my phone away and got on. I sat in the back, where I usually go because Alex is usually there too. Today he wasn't there.

Why wouldn't he be here? He probably walked or his parents drove him. Whatever, I'll just ask him later.

Time Skip

I finally got off the bus, I went inside the school and looked for Alex. I walked into the classroom where Alex and I usually go when we get to school, he wasn't there.

That's odd, maybe he's running late or he's sick. But Alex usually calls me when he's gonna be late or is sick. Maybe his phone is dead or something, I shouldn't really worry about it, it might be personal as to why he's not here right now.

The bell rang and class started, I sat down in my seat and listened to the teacher. Class was the same as usual, boring, we learned about things we already know about or things we're never going to use in life. I really don't understand the point of it but whatever.

When class was over, I packed all of my things and went outside. I decided to try calling Alex before I left to see where he was.

Alex

ME

On-Call:

WHERE WERE YOU? 

Sorry, I was sick and buying tickets for a concert

WAIT REALLY? WHAT CONCERT ARE YOU BUYING THEM FOR?

Stray Kids of course

WAIT A SECOND... YOU SAID TICKETS WITH AN S AT THE END. NO ONE IN YOUR FAMILY LIKES STRAY KIDS, OR KPOP IN GENERAL.

Well, your birthday is coming up and I asked your parents... so I got tickets for you and me

OME REALLY? I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

Not as much as Hyunjin

OK TRUE, BUT I STILL LOVE YOU

Ok I have to go, meet me at the cafe later pls

WHAT TIME?

Oh yeah, um is 5 ok?

SURE, SEE YOU THEN

ok bye


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey Sam, you know how the first time we talked was when I asked my friend abt Stray Kids?

Sam: Uh, yea why?

Me: I was wondering, do you like Stray Kids?

Sam: Of course I do, why wouldn't I?

Me: Honestly I don't know, I guess because a lot of people don't have good taste in music.

Sam: True

Me: n y ways, I have to go now my friend's yelling at me

Me: Byee

Sam: Bye

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Y/n!!", I looked up ay Alex "What in the world do you want?". "Who are you talking to?", he asked suspiciously, "None of your business", "Is it your soulmate??" Alex asked me. "No, now shut up", he glared at me and went on his phone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Ok I'm back

Me: My friend was just annoying me

Me: So what r u doing?

Sam: Oh, nothing really

Sam: My friend is asking me to teach him a dance move

Me: You dance?

Sam: Yea

Me: That's cool, I'm literally the worst dancer ever

Me: honestly I'm talentless

Sam: I'm sure there's something you're good at

Sam: Everyone's good at something, you probably just haven't figured out what yet

Me: Yea, I guess you're right

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading. As most of you may not know, I am originally from Wattpad, recently I deleted my account and decided to move here. I hope you will all support me and my journey here on Ao3.


End file.
